The Army of Courage Preview
by Rippedclaw
Summary: Join Rippedclaw, Demon, Zoe, and Estella as they fight the evil Commander who is trying to take over the forest. This story I wrote is based on an RP I did on a Warriors RP site.


**The Army of Courage**

Rippedclaw woke up and padded from her den into the early morning light. Rippedclaw? Hehe yes. She's a beautiful cream colored she-cat with piercing green eyes. As always, she went with out on her morning stroll. Walking around she stopped to smell the scents of the forest. Little did she know, anger was brewing in he hearts of two handsome young toms...

"YES! My army is now strong enough to wipe out the whole forest!!!" a sandy colored tom yowled to himself. This was Commander. His goal? Take over the forest. Who's gonna stop him? Rippedclaw. It's just, she doesn't know it yet...

"Hey you!" a dark black tabby tom appears behind him. This is Demon. Yep. He's brave and totally nice.

Commander whipped around, "And what do you want?!"

"Trying to take over the forest? Isn't that pretty lame?" Demon snorted.

"I will take over the forest! I have an army of 10,000 cats."

"I'll believe it when I see it Mousebrain."

"Oh you will soon enough."

Rippedclaw heard some yowling. Spying time. She crouched down and listened.

"You can't take over the forest dimwit," a very handsome black tom yowled.

The sandy tom was walking towards her. Yeep. She dived into the bushes.

"I see you don't think I'm stupid!" he yowled and he attacked her.

"Yeep!" she managed.

"Hey stop it! Stop!" the handsome black tabby tom yowled.

"What is going on!?" Rippedclaw yelled.

"I'm taking over the forest so there's no reason to live. You're going to die anyway," Commander snorted.

"WHAT?!" Rippedclaw was taken aback.

"Now go away you're annoying."

"But-"

"Go," Demon nodded curtly.

"Ugh!" Rippedclaw hissed. "I WILL BE BACK!" she yowled in their faces as she ran off.

Demon started to chase her but saw Moonstone. Moonstone. Beautiful queen, expecting kits. Like a sister to Demon.

Rippedclaw suddenly stopped cold. She needed to do something about this maniacal cat! She turned around and started following him. Creeping silently she followed his steps. He suddenly paused. Whipping around he caught Rippedclaw, raking his claws down her flank.

"Yeep!" she cried as she darted up a tree.

Commander chuckled below her. He was annoying but he admired her stubbornness. He padded away.

Suddenly, the branch broke under her weight and she was sent hurtling to the bank of the river below...

"GREAT STARCLAN!!!" she screeched as she tumbled downward. She was falling. She kicked her legs out and spun in midair. Changing direction in the nick of time. She fell with as splash into the icy river below.

She took in a mouthful of water and coughed and sputtered. She quickly grabbed a hanging vine with her teeth and held on for dear life. _Mousedung! What do I do now?! _

She kicked out her legs and took hold of the vine. Little by little, she inched towards the shore. Finally, she scrabbled up the bank and lay on her stomach panting.

Commander, who was watching from down below, rasped in cat laughter. Rippedclaw coughed and sputtered and fainted.

Rippedclaw was dreaming. Billions of cats were marching around her. They towered over her tossing her around like a kit's mossball. She tried to yowl for help but no sound came. Finally she woke up with a jolt.

"Nightmare?" a voice hissed slyly from the shadows.

"Commander... why would it matter what I dreamt of?" Rippedclaw snorted.

"Your nightmare, my dream," he sneered.

"More than you would think..." Rippedclaw sighed and trembled as she got to her paws. She limped off towards her den.

"Zoe... are you okay!?" Demon mewed frighteningly to a limp body lying in front of him. Zoe. Funny and bright she-cat, rouge. What more should I say!?

Zoe lay there, barely breathing. Suddenly, a swirling mass of purple light popped out of thin air. Out of it, stepped a beautiful she-cat. Estella. Warrior of Valshareness. Sleek and black she's really powerful.

"Hello I have come to help the weak," she spoke. The words tumbled from her mouth like a flowing breeze.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Demon snarled.

"I am Estella, Warrior of Valshareness and sister of Valen!"

"Well we don't need your help go away!" Demon spat.

"I have never been treated like this! Back in the Kingdom of Valshareness, I am a hero among our kind!" She hissed furiously.

Meanwhile, Rippedclaw had seen a flash of light and went over to investigate.

"Hey Demon, Zoe I-" her eyes widened as she say Estella.

"I am Estella, Warrior of Valshareness and sister of Valen, I help the weak!" Estella declared.

"Greetings, er... Estella..." Rippedclaw smiled akwardly.

"Greetings Rippedclaw."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about nature and it's beings," Estella nodded wisely.


End file.
